Growin up with cows
by Mafirststowie
Summary: The stars hallows town are different now. Everyone lives in barns or shacks. Each house has their own products such as chickens, cows or lamb, so they often share and party tgt. This story is about Rory growing up there with all the other ppl in town like Lorelai, Jess, Logan, Luke, Paris and many moore! Also, there's drama, suspense and betrayal! Pls read and revew! Thnx!
1. Chapter 1

An: dis is ma first stowie in eva so pls i hope u all lyle it. Tell me if i can improve on anythin becuz ima thinkin of mazoring in writin in college wen i grew up! Thx everyone!

* * *

Ma, ima goin to da store to buy milk for our cows!' Rory, whos 16 yrs old, shouted behind her as she lef the howse.

'Aight, peeps!' Lorelai, whos middle aged, shouted bak at her from the back yard where she was milkin the cows bipple. She wiped her forehead because milkin a cows nipple for milk for her and rory to drink every morning was a tirin job.

rory shut the stray door behind her and slipped down the street outside her house. As she skipped, she saw a lime figure in the distance. It looked like jess. He wore a cowboy hat and blue trousers up to his waist. The trousers were too short on the end and so it showed his pink socks that he wore with low black boots.

Rory tot he looked hawt. she waved her arms and sang. 'Jesssssss! Jessss! Ova 'ere!'

Jess, whos 17 yrs old, looked up from the can of chciken breast and turkey tigh soup he was holdin and waved back at rory. 'Omg rory! didnt expect to see u here! Heck yeah!' He twirled in his spot and gave her a salut.

rory giggled and ran up to him, picking him up into her arms and snugglin him like a bunny. 'Did ya miss me, poo?'

jess giggled 'put me down, ho'

rory laughed and put him down.

'where u goin to rory?' Jess tucked the chicken breast and turkey tigh soup under his armpit and put a finga on his chin. He is deep in tot.

'aie, silly goose, ima goin to da store to buy my mom and i cows milk!' Rory grabbed jess hand and held it. She pulled him down the road. 'Cum wif me'

jess wailed at her. 'But im givin this to lorelai.' He held up his chicken breast and turkey tigh soup in his hands and pointed to it for rory to see.

'o!'She looked at the can and put her finger to her chin. she is deep is tpt. 'wat dis?'

'its chicken's breast and turkey's tigh soup, ho.' Jess grinned proudly. He made it wif his own chicken and turkey just this moning! He remembered himself pluckin the chicken and takin out the boobs. Then he plucked the turkey and took out the legs. He even fed the turkey butt to his dog Luke. His dog luke is named after his uncle luke becuz he loves his luke now.

Rory frowned then a light bub went on on her hair! 'O i go wif u to see lorelai then we go to da store to get milk for my mom and is cows to drink tgt?' Rory suggested.

'bingo that is good idea. Heck yeah!' Jess was happy and twirled around.

Together they went holdingg hands to lorelais house. It was a barn filled with hay and cows.

'lorelai!' Jess opened the door and shouted

'ma!' Rory followed and shouted

'waddup peeps?' Lorelai came into the room with a bucket of milk. There was milk splashed on her jean overalls and even some got on her breasts.

Jess looked at lorelais milky breasts and remembered thr chicken breast soup. He held it to her. 'I brought u soup from my chickens and turkeys. Its chicken breast and turkey tigh soup. I plucked the chicken and turley miself' he looked and licked his mouth because the tot made him thirsty. He stared at the bucket of milk in lorelais hands and the milk on her breast.

'u thirsty poo?' Rory asked jess. 'U can drink some of my ma's milk.' She grabbed the bucket and poor jess a cup.

'Heck yeah!' Jess took the cup and twirled in his spot. He thirstily drank it.

'now lets go to da store my cows need milk!' Rory said impatiently, she was impatient.

'i want to stay here with lorelai!' Jess was crying.

Aight poo i'll miself then!' Rory stomped out the door.

* * *

'Luke i want to buy sum milk for ma cows pls.' Rory pulled out the dried cow skin she had left in her pockets that lorelai gave her to buy things like milk for their cows.

'okay. ere ya go, poogie' luke, whos middle aged (the human not dog), passed rory two jugs of 'cows milk for cows'. It was what u fed your cows in their town. They all had to buy it from luke.

'Tank ya, siR!' Rory saluted him. 'Do ya want to come ova later for some cheese and milk?'

luke says. 'Aight, peeep. I'll even bring ma lamb meat and sum wool.'

'Dear cows and cows milk! Lamb meat! We wud luv ya!' Rory squealed.'jess is ova at ma house now and hes got chicken breast and turkey tigh soup! We can have a feast!'

'dat sounds like lamb on pastures! I'll be there after i close da store.' Luke clapped his chest.

'aightt, sir. see ya!' Rory saluted and walked out the store.

'see ya, poogie!' Luke called after her. he thought abt the lambs he will clipped tonight and kill for meat to bring to the party at lorelais. It'll be fun.

* * *

An: dats it for today! I need to sleep! R ya excited abt the partyyy at lorelais?! Cud u tell this was a western?! telll me is it good?


	2. Chapter 2

An: thnxxx to charmedopa for da awesum revew! Ur ma hero without u im zero! And to da guest, i cant tell if its goood but thxx! Also big thnxxx to ma girl, ashley. She helped me write the story summary! Love ya, girl!

i shud warn everyone dat theres a very sexy lemon dis chapta. Who its with, u ask? Aight, read on to find out!

* * *

Rory left lukes da store and skipped down the street towards her howse. On the way, she saw a beef figure.

It looked like logan!

He was half naked on a donkey! The sun was reflectin off his muscles that were square blocks on his bear body and chest. He was wearing a red fireman helmet on his head because he is the towns fireman. He wore long light blue jeans that were ripped on the tighs. He rode the donkey barefoot. All the police and firemen in the town ride donkeys because that was the fastest transprotation. also, because hes a fireman he has to bring his big, red axe everywhere he goes. Its for breaking into doors when theres houses that are on fire. Today, rory saw that logan's big, red ase was strapped on by a rope onto his bear back. Sometimes if hes not careful getting on and off the donkey or if he made the donkey mad, he might accidentally cut himself on the back. That is why not everyone can be a fireman. It's no easy job. Everyone in town amired logan for that.

She ran up to him and sang. "Logannnnnnn! Logannnnnnn!"

logan, whose 20 yrs old (he's considered a young fireman), looked to his left and saw Rory. He waved at her and clanked his two front teeth to tell the donkey to hop towards Rory. 'Aight, Miss Rory. Sunny day, aint it?'

'aight, dis sun is hawt!' Rory growled at him happily.

'u bought milk for da cows from luke just now, sista?' He winked at the can of 'cows milk for cows' in Rory's hands.

'aight, i did. My ma and i were milking da cows dis morning and she told me to buy the cows milk for cows for ma cows. So i went to da store.'' Rory explained hungrily. It was noon and she havent ate anything so she was relly hungry.

Logan took his foot off the donkeys stomach and hopped off. He landed right in front of rory with a somersault. He punched his chest to tell thr donkey to sit. The donkey sat down on the street. 'U free dis afternoon, miss rory?'

Rory looked at logan and saw his eyes were looking at her lustfully like he wanted to take her on a ride on his donkey. This made her giggle nervously. 'my ma and i are having a party tonite at ma barn. i think you should come. Jess and luke will be there too.'

'aight, dat sounds ecstatic.' Logan punched his chest to make the donkey get up. 'I see u there, miss rory' he grabbed the donkeys ass and made the donkey kneel so he could get on.

rory watched his muscles flax and how they looked so hard and sunburned under the scorchin sun like a tip, hot tomato. It was in the summer and the sun was scorchin hot. 'Jess brought turkey tigh and chicken breast soup while luke is bringing lamb meat and wool. We have some fresh milk and cheese.' She told him greedily.

'aight, i'll bring some of ma own donkey tighs too then. They are good once u grill it ova a fire and eat it with some cheese. I tried it miself.'

'dear cows and cows milk! Donkey tighs and cheese! we would luv ya!' Rory exclaimed and clapped her hands.

logan saluted her on his donkey as he kicked the donkeys stomah to tell it to go. 'See ya, miss rory.'

'see ya, Donkey luver!' Rory saluted back.

then, she skipped home with her cows milk for cows clenched in her hands.

* * *

'ma! Jess! I'm home!' Rory called out as she stepped into the howse.

'ere, ere, daughta. Jess is drinkin ma milk in da bak of da barn!' Lorelais voice came from da back of da barn.

rory walked through the hay and lots of more hay and cows to go to da bak of da barn. There, she saw lorelai kneeling on the straws on the floor beside jess. Jess was sitting on the floor on a hay stack cross legged, drinking milk from a leather bowl.

'ma, i bought some cows milk for cows for ya.'

'Tanks ya, daughta.' lorelai saluted. She got up and took the can from Rory. She then went to the cows to start feeding them. She was wearing a long , floor length milkmaids dress that was lacey and corseted on the waist with black, red and white laces like those on a show lace.

The cows drank from the can hungrily. They havent had their milk for a while now because lorelai and rory were too busy.

jess waved to rory. 'Cum Rory, let's dance!' He placed the bowl on the haystack and wiped his mouth with his hand. He held out his milky hand to rory who took it.

Rory giggled. 'Aight, poo.' She took his hand and they stood up, in front of each other and danced.

'I invited lots of peeps ova for a party tonite ma' rory looked at lorelai who was kneeling on the ground, feeding her cows.

lorelai stopped feeding the cows and turned to look at rory excitedly. 'Dats a tremendous news!'

'Lets prepare for da party, jess' She wiggled her butt in his face and said that exhilaratedly.

'Heck ya!' jess twirled and shouted into the air. 'Dat sounds fun, ho.'

so, they skipped off to another room and planned the party for tonite.

* * *

The party was in full swing that night. Everyone showed up and even someone else who Rory didnt invited came to crash the party. Rory was eating lamb meat with her bear hands and dancing with logan and jess when she saw the tuff ffigure. It looked like Paris.

she was wearing a green, sheriff shirt and a green safari like hat. She also wore very very teeny short jean shorts almost like a bikini, showing her legs and ass. On her feet she wore very high heeled cow boy boots. She was the town sheriff and she was also the towns prostitute who guys go have sex with when they r horny, she was like a sex machine at night but like a tuff looking, slutty sheriff during the day. Despite her looks, she is very fast at running and good at shooting a gun. Everywhere she goes she brings her gun with her. It is like her baby. Today, rory saw that her gun was stuck safely into the place between her boobs as it was sticking out of her shirt.

'Ey, sherif!' Rory and logan said together at paris.

paris, whose 25 yrs old (cuz she needs to be older to be the sherif n a prostitute), saw them dancing and came over all sexy on legs. She shoved her boobs in Jess' face and screamed. 'ey, jessy doo!'

Jess mumbled. 'ey, sheriff.' He knew that paris had a crush on him since the day she saw him when they were both babies. Although she was the town prostitute and shes screwed many cowboys, she actually only loves Jess. Jess is the only boy she shoves her boobs into face without paying first.

this made rory very jealous because Jess was her poo. 'ey, dats ma poo yer boobs r ova!' Rory stomped her foot and cried.

jess cried too. 'aight, i only love ma ho, sherif. I told ya many times ago.'

paris was so furious that she picked up logan who was beside her and dragged him off to the haystacks. Behind the hay stacks, but still able for jess and rory to see, paris ripped off logans pants (he doesnt wear a shirt, because he's the fireman) and started screwing him right there in front of everyone behind the haystack!

rory and jess were so shocked that they stood there watching.

Then, lorelai came and shouted. 'AIGHT PEEPS. WATCH WHERE YA DICKS POKING!'

* * *

An: please leave a revew for me, I wud love ya foreva and eva! Relly! Pls pls! There's relly good things comin up.

oh yea, i forgot to say in da first chapta but i dont own gimote girls and dont plagirize me pls!


End file.
